1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a system for detection and diagnosis of a fault in an airplane engine and a method thereof, and more particularly, to a system for detecting fault of an airplane engine by extracting appropriate output data corresponding to virtual input data using nonfaulty vibration data from a vibration sensor, obtains a covariance of parameter estimation errors from reference nonfaulty model parameters between input/output based on the virtual input data and the extracted output data, and statistical properties, estimates suspicious model parameters using suspicious data from the vibration sensor, obtains a difference between test variable and numerator coefficient of a transfer function using the estimated suspicious model parameters and the reference nonfaulty model parameters, and diagnosing presence/absence of fault in the airplane engine and cause of the fault based on the difference between the test variable and the numerator coefficient, and a method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
The aerospace manufacturers and engine manufacturers have developed and implemented programs to maintain the engines. However, because the development and mass production of airplanes in South Korea were only possible relatively in recent days, most engine maintenance programs are based on the procedures and manuals provided from the engine manufacturers for the purpose of maintenance of engine itself.
Because the programs provided by the engine source manufacturers are limited to the repair of the engine, problems generated in the engine due to operation of the airplane integrated with the engine are not properly managed when occurred.
The engine is considered the most important component in terms of the safe flight of the airplane. A fault in the engine during flight oftentimes results in serious problem in the safe cruising of the flight, which in turns causes damages to not only the airplane itself, but also lives and others. Therefore, prevention of fault in an engine through proper maintenance of engine wholesomeness is of utmost importance.
Accordingly, a system is necessary, which is capable of finding a problem in advance and instructing maintenance procedure to maintain wholesomeness of the engine.